1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage containers and, more particularly, to beverage containers which include an insulative sleeve for helping to maintain the desired temperature of the beverage or liquid in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for liquids, or beverages, may include plastic containers, glass containers, metal containers, or ceramic containers. Typically, an insulative cup holder, or the like, must be used to keep the liquid or beverage at its desired temperature.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing an insulative sleeve disposed about the container for maintaining the liquid or beverage at its desired temperature.